


Bloodlust

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, basically happy end, mentions of family death, more vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You were raised as a hunter. One day you met the Winchesters since then you've hunted together, of course you met some of their friends, Benny for example.When the Winchesters, Benny and you go on a hunt for a vampire nest “some” things went really wrong.





	Bloodlust

You started hunting at a young age since you were born in a hunters family. When your parents died, you hunted alone.

You knew it was a lot more dangerous, but hunting was all you know.

 

That was until you met Sam and Dean.

You three stumbled into each other when you were on the same hunt and decided to stick together.

 

From time to time you'd met Deans purgatory friend Benny.

First you were skeptical, but when you got to know him better, the two of you became good friends and always stayed in contact.

 

Currently Sam, Dean and you were in the bunker, doing research for your newest case.  
A fast growing vampire nest two towns away from you.

 

You all three agreed that a fourth person would be better and since Cas was occupied with heaven business, Dean decided to give Benny a call.

  
They arranged to met at the bunker, so the four of you could start from there.  
  
When Benny arrived at the bunker you stormed over to him.  
“Benny” you squeaked and hugged him tight. “It's so good to see you again.” You looked up at him and smiled.

 

“You too, cher” he said and hugged you back. Bennys hugs were the best. Even if he was a vampire, he was somehow like a big teddy bear.

 

Benny greeted the brothers and then you all got your bags.

 

“Ready to go?” Dean asked. You nodded and the four of you headed to the Impala and drove to the town with the nest, which was _of course_ in an abandoned warehouse, what else ?  


When you arrived, you decided it would first be safer, when you all went in together.

 

Sam and Dean went first, closely followed by Benny and you.

 

The vampires must have known you were coming, because when you entered, there were already three of them attacking you.

  
One headed directly to you and you chopped his head off. You heard a little bump when his head hit the ground. A sound that still made you shudder a bit.

 

Sam and Dean had killed the other two in the meantime.

 

“Everyone's alright?” Sam whispered looking around.

  
“Yeah, think so.” you answered him quietly.

 

Your little group went further into the house.

 

One negligent moment and you suddenly were alone.

 

“Sam?... Dean? … Benny?” You ask quietly with the hope that at least Benny would hear you with his high hearing sense.

 

You waited a moment and then felt panic rise in your chest when none of them answered.

 

 

“Well, well, well” you heard someone behind you say and you quickly turned around.

 

A tall man now stood in front of you. “Who do we have here? Did you loose your group, little hunter?” the vampire in front you mocked you with a wide grin on his face.

 

  
The worse part was, there were four others with him. You know that alone, you had no chance against five of them.

 

“See, my friends here and I have a little party and it seems like our guest of honor just arrived.” he gave you an evil grin.

  
The four other vampires started to surround you. You tried with everything you could to defend yourself, you wouldn't just give up without a fight.

 

But they were faster and stronger, no surprise. You started to scream but one of them covered your mouth.

  
“Uh, uh, uh, shh, we don't want your little friends to hear you, do we?” the man, who you by now assumed to be their leader, said to you.

 

You tried to struggle, but you really had no chance.

 

Suddenly, all you felt was a hard impact on your head. They must have hit you with something and you blacked out fast.  
  


  
You woke up, tied to a chair, with the worst headache you ever had. Even after a demon threw you into a wall, the pain wasn't so extreme.

 

“You sons of bitches.” you spat out when you realized the situation you were in.

 

“Oh, now I feel so hurt.” the man sarcastically said again..

 

You shot him an angry glare but of course he wasn't impressed.

 

“We actually have plans for you.” he started telling you.

  
“Oh you don't say” now it was your turn with the sarcasm. “Obviously you have plans for a human, you bastards are vampires and I'm a living juice box for you.”

  
“Oh you think we're holding you here to feed on you ?” he started laughing and you looked at him, confused.

  
“You should know what's worse for a hunter than being killed by vampires, right ?” he asked you and you looked at him, shocked..

He can't imply what you're thinking he is, can he ?

  
“Yeah, you know exactly.” he laughed again, obviously happy with himself.”being turned into one of us. Going from hunter to hunted.”

 

“No!” you screamed at him, tried to break loose from the ties, yanking at them like a maniac, but it was pointless.

“Fucking bastard.” you spat out.

 

He took a few steps in your direction, standing right in front of you.   
You saw he had a knife and how he made a cut on his palm. You knew he would try to feed you his blood.

 

“We don't want to loose time, do we ?” he sneered, but somehow with a slight tone of panic. He must know that Sam and Dean would do anything to find you as soon as possible.

  
You pressed your lips tight together, so they were a only thin line but one of the other vampires came, hold your head and pressed your mouth open.

  
You had again no chance against them and you felt his blood dripping in your mouth as he pressed his palm against your lips.

 

“I could have made this a lot easier for me. Could have just knocked you out, but where were the fun seeing the panic in your face when you know you have no chance, seeing the fear when you start turning in what you hunt your life long!” he told you, the wicked grin never leaving his face.

  
When he decided the amount he gave you was enough blood, he let his minion put her hand over your mouth so you had no chance to spit out. Eventually you swallowing reflex applied and you had no other chance than to swallow.

 

And then suddenly after a short while you started to feel odd.

It hit you hard when the senses started kicking in.

  
Your head hurt so much, much worse then after the hit on it and you felt like you could hear and smell everything now.

It was unbearable and your eyes started hurting too. You squeezed them close, although the room was already dimmed, but the light was to bright.

 

And then, slowly, there came another feeling. You felt like you hadn't ate or drank in weeks.

 

You knew it was thirst, but you knew too that as long as you didn't drink human blood, Sam and Dean could turn you back when they find you.

 

You heard a heartbeat coming closer and closer.  
Just one human heartbeat. You stared at the leader, afraid. You knew what they had planned, those sick bastards.

  
The door opened and another vampire threw a tied up man on the ground. He laid on the ground, his eyes and mouth were covered.

  
You felt the fangs in your mouth and you knew when the boys didn't come in immediately, you were lost.

 

“She's ready to drink, untie her.” you heard the leader and as you looked at him he gave you smug grin.

Once they released you, you stormed to that poor man on the ground. You tried so hard to control this but you were to weak. You bit in his neck and drank like you would instantly drop dead if you don't.

  
You were so distracted with drinking the life out of this man, that you didn't noticed that the leader and the others must have left you and moments later the brother with Benny came in.

 

“Oh fuck, no,no,no.” you heard Dean say in panic, but you didn't bother to pay attention to them, once you noticed they where there.

 

  
You were under full control of your bloodlust.

 

It wasn't until Benny pulled you off the now dead mans body that you stopped drinking.

  
You struggled “Let me go, Benny” you hissed angry and threatened him with your fangs.

But Benny didn't let you go.

  
“Please Benny” you now pleaded him “I'm hungry, everything hurts. Please let go of me. It's too late.” your voice broke and you started crying.

 

He was holding you in his arms. “I know, cher. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go and feed on people. You would be dead in less than a week.” he looked at you with sad eyes.

 

“We can't cure her, she already drank human blood.” Sam stated, looking disappointed that there was nothing they could do to make you human again.

 

“Those sons of bitches must have known. They clearly were prepared.” Dean shouted, he was extremely angry. You flinched at how loud he sounded to you.

  
“Please don't be so loud Dean” you said, your voice sore from crying.

  
“Sorry” you heard him shifting.

  
“What are we doing now ?” Sam asked.

 

“We hunt those sick bastards who did this to Y/N down and chop their ugly heads off.” Dean burst out.

 

You sat there on the ground, Benny still had his arms around you and rubbed little circles on your back to soothe you, while you listened to the brothers talking.

 

“What about Y/N?” Sam asked, concern in his eyes “I mean we can't and won't kill her. That's absolutely no option”  
Dean nodded in agreement.  


You looked up at Benny “What will happen to me now ?” you asked him.

  
He looked at you and then at the boys. “I will take her in, she'll live with me and I can help her to get control over her thirst. You two should know best that she won't survive long when she doesn't learn to get control over herself” he said, his Cajun accent thicker with emotion.

  
Both brothers nodded in agreement. And that day yet, they drove Benny and you to his home. A small cabin in the woods.

 

 

* Three months later *

 

 

You sat down on the couch next to Benny and smiled at him. Tonight was movie night and it was always fun.

  
The first month was the hardest, after you got turned, but Benny helped you so much.

 

Sam and Dean came to visit you as often as they could and told you a few weeks ago that they hunted every last of the vampires down that turned you.   
It wouldn't turn you back of course but it was a feeling of satisfaction that they couldn't do to other humans what they did to you.

 

And of course the boys were really glad everything turned out fine, they and Benny were the last people who wanted to hunt you down because of a killing spree or something.

 

You could proudly say that you had everything under control.

 

Benny and you became really close over the time and you were always together.  
You started to have feelings for your friend, but you hadn't found the right moment to tell him.

 

“You know, it's so nice to see you smile again, cher.” Benny said to you and you blushed a little.

  
“It would have been impossible without you, hell, I don't think I would live anymore without you. And I can't thank you enough for your help,patience in the last few months.” you said and blushed more when he put his arm around your shoulders.

  
“You don't have to thank me, you know that.” he said and squeezed you a little.

  
“Oh shut up.” you laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder as you turned the TV on.

 

 

Time flew by and the first movie came near to its end and you didn't even notice that you were slowly falling asleep, head on Bennys shoulder, snuggled to his side.  
Bennys arm were still around you.

 

“Y/N ?” he whispered.

“Hm ?” you grumbled.

 

He lightly stroked his thumb over your shoulder. “You wanna go to bed, cher ?”

 

“Nah, it's nice like this.” you smiled, more to yourself. You wondered if you should tell him about your feelings for him. Maybe he felt the same.

  
If you wouldn't tell him now, you probably would sit the next hundred years here without telling him, literally.

 

You turned your head and looked up at him.

 

“Benny ?” your voice soft and faint.

  
He looked down to you ,his face just a few inches away from yours. “Yes?”  
  


Now or never you thought. “Benny, I think I'm falling for you and I..I love you!”

  
You looked him in the eyes, these beautiful eyes, to see his reaction.

  
A wide grin spread over his face. “That's good, because I love you too, cher”

  
Your eyes lit up as you heard him saying this.

  
He bowed forward and kissed you, of course you kissed back, your eyes closed.

His kiss was as sweet and stunning as his hugs.

  
Eventually you two broke apart and you smiled at each other softly.

  
You snuggled back into him and he hold you tight to his body as you two continued your movie night cuddling, laughing and just being together.

 

Maybe now you were a vampire and some sort of immortal, but with Benny at your side, at least you knew you were never alone.

 


End file.
